


Message Received

by sm_jl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sm_jl/pseuds/sm_jl
Summary: Years later, and Ron’s patronus is still up to no good...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Troublesome Terrier





	Message Received

The room was dark except for the lamp that Hermione always left on to work by when she was up late like this, so she saw the bright glow from the hallway well before the patronus appeared in the spare room that they used as an office. Well, she chuckled to herself, she used it much more than Ron did, at least for its intended purpose, which was why the desk and its adjacent bookshelves were covered with files and parchments filled with her neat handwriting, and the only sign of Ron getting any work done in here was the one case file strewn across the sofa, which he had abandoned when he had gone to bed several hours earlier, and which Crookshanks was now using as a pillow.

The silver terrier trotted into the room and looked expectantly at Hermione. “I know, I know,” she sighed, as if she were actually speaking to her fiancé rather than his patronus. “Five more minutes.”

Rather than deliver a spoken message, the glowing dog pranced up to Hermione’s desk, wrapped its front legs around her pajama-clad calf and, well...Hermione leapt up before the terrier could carry on violating her leg. “Ron!” she yelled indignantly, and she heard his infectious laughter from all the way down the hall as the patronus dissipated. She marched down toward their bedroom, forcing her best angry face to the surface as she struggled not to laugh.

Ron was sitting up in their bed, still giggling to himself, as she halted in the doorway and fixed him with the most menacing glare she could muster. “Come on, love, it’s late,” Ron said, clearly not intimidated by what he must have known was an entirely falsified air of annoyance on her part. “Come to bed.”

“You couldn’t have just said that instead of having your dog—“ she lowered her voice to a hiss, though of course there was no one else around to hear her utter the filthy word. “— _ hump _ my leg?”

Ron laughed again. “Where’s the fun in that? So it worked, then?”

She rolled her eyes and stepped into the room, unable to resist the lure of the bed and its occupant any longer. “What do you mean, it worked?”

“Thought Fred and George might have just been having a laugh with me about the spell to make it do that. Thought it might just do it whenever I was feeling randy myself.”

Hermione laughed as she slid beneath the blanket Ron had lifted in invitation. “Listening to Harry teach defensive spells in fifth year get you going, did it?” she teased. “Have we got any polyjuice handy, maybe we could—“ Ron cut off her ribbing with a kiss that they both immediately sank into.

“You barmy witch,” Ron muttered, breaking away to trail kisses down her neck. “ _ You _ get me going. Always have.”

“Yes, but the first time your patronus did that to me, we were in the midst of a DA meeting!”

Ron pulled back just enough to look at her, grinning unrepentantly. “What can I say?” he laughed. “I was fifteen. I was pretty much randy all the time.”

“I see,” Hermione mused, trying to keep any semblance of a straight face. “And how about tonight?”

He quirked an eyebrow at her and slid one hand down to her bum, pressing her tightly against him in answer. “I can cast another patronus if you need clarification.”

Hermione groaned softly and pulled his face back to hers, kissing him soundly. “No, that won’t be necessary,” she sighed contentedly as his lips and hands began to roam again. “Message received.”


End file.
